Viral Wrestling Entertainment
Viral Wrestling Federation The Viral Wrestling Federation or VWF for short is a small caw promotion run by Monkeyvision and is a highlight caw show that has ran for less then an year The company is not to be confused with VWF (Vixen Wrestling Federation) which is a non highlight caw show focused on women wrestlers The Company plans many great things and also plans to be the top CAW company since the fall of YWE Viral Wrestling Entertainment On November 18, 2014 the company changed names to Viral Wrestling Entertainment (VWE) to avoid confusion with Vixen Wrestling Federation with the change new titles will be introduced at the Royal Rumble Roster Mr.Vision-Chairmen of the board Main Roster Thompson Tank-World Champion (Face) AwesomeAC-Intercontinental Champion (Heel) Digikix-Youtube Champion (Face) Bubba (Face) Brock Clarence (Heel) Tony Styles (Heel) The Superstar (Face) Vendus (Face) Cho Lee (Heel) Master Nitro (Tom Ortan) (Face) Mario Sanchez (Face Assumed) History and formation The formation of the VWF came after founder of the company has been watching other highlights for a long time and he finally decided to throw his hat in and aimed to be better then the leading company YWE so he debuted his debut pay per view appropriately named VWF DEBUT, after this VWF was no where to be found as the competition of YWE was to big to handle but in mid November YWE closed its doors, monkeyvision (the owner) saw this as a chance to wake up and start VWF up again after it's second PPV the company changed it's name to VWE, The CAW league had two CPV No Way Out and Royal Rumble, at Royal Rumble long time legend Mario Sanchez arrived and confronted Mr.Vision the owner and challenged him to a owner vs legend match where if Mario wins he gets a legends contract in VWE, but after the CPV, VWE went silent for a year, until it unexpectedly came out with VWE wrestlemania, there Superstar won the vacant IC championship (after AC left the league because of disagreements with the CEO), Brock Clearance reclaim the world title and the legend Mario faced off against Mr.Vision in a very impressive match where Mario barely defeated Mr.Vision and got the legends contract where he can wrestle when ever he wants VWE Network on November 20 Monkeyvision announced the VWE Network and that it will come in 2015 no further details are known but he has invited other caw leagues if they would like to join in the project it is assumed it will be a youtube channel with many shows like a weekly highlight show VWE pay per views will also be out earlier then on monkeyvision's personal channel, still nothing as come of the network but with the return of VWE we can expect it soon PPV Events Season 1: ''' *Vwf Debut-August 18, 2014 *VWF No Way Out (November 17, 2014) *VWE Royal Rumble (December 6, 2014) *VWE WrestleMania 1 (February 16, 2016) *VWE Extreme Rules (May 3, 2016) '''Trivia * The Company is called Viral Wrestling Federation Because it features some youtubers including AwesomeAC and two wrestlers who have been announced but have yet to debut Vendus and Digikix * The company was made to compete with the now defunct YWE but the owner and founder of VWF monkeyvision is a HUGE fan of the program YWE and it was what inspired VWF to be formed * The owner monkeyvision says that it is planning to innovate the CAW League world this turned out to be the VWE Network which was announced on November 20th 2014